


Константа. Улыбка

by Mari_Anna



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_Anna/pseuds/Mari_Anna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Йозак совсем не понимает своего капитана.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Константа. Улыбка

1  
Йозак запомнил четко и на всю жизнь. Закрывая глаза, он видел в мельчайших подробностях, как это было. Как было привычно стоять на выжженной, вымороженной и посыпанной солью земле. Как не привычно – видеть улыбку на губах другого ребёнка. Такую приветливую и открытую. Как губы сами собой сложились в первую, ещё не слишком удачную попытку улыбнуться в ответ, пока до сознания ещё только начинало доходить произошедшее. Этот мальчик и его улыбка стали для Йозака тем спасательным кругом, на который уходящий ко дну изгой уже не надеялся. Его  
 _Первая улыбка._  
  
2  
Он научился улыбаться. Научился смеяться. Заразительно, задорно, так весело, чтобы в ответ начинали смеяться окружающие. Работа у него такая. Да и для отвлечения внимания хорошо подходит. Лучше всего использовать с мини юбкой и максимально открытым декольте – эффект убойнее. Он научился –  
 _Профессионально улыбаться._  
  
3  
Он не может вспомнить название страны. Сколько же их было? Этих секретных миссий на благо родины? Это не важно, зато он может в мельчайших подробностях описать зал во дворце и комнату за ним. Воспоминания всплывают отрывками, но этого более чем достаточно.  
Голос капитана, когда он подошел к мускулистой рыжей танцовщице: «Не исполнит ли прекрасная леди для меня приватный танец?»  
Топот стражи, пока ещё в коридоре, а рука уже в стальном захвате Веллера и тащит он «прекрасную леди» за ближайшие закрывающиеся двери.  
Невнятный лепет стражи и захлопнувшуюся за ними дверь двое отметили постольку поскольку, только рука Йозака отпустила рукоять меча за спиной капитана, а Конрад сел удобнее, позволяя «танцовщице» на его коленях найти для себя оптимальное положение.  
Йозак хотел увидеть улыбку на этом лице. Такую как в детстве, когда он увидел Веллера впервые. Только его капитан уже давно не улыбался. Особенно так. Единственным исключением была Джулия.  
То, что сильнее всего въелось в память Йозака с этой миссии, была  
 _Ухмылка Конрада._  
  
4  
Танец на судне. Снова рука на теле. Только нет того давления и жара. Капитан прикасается легко, почти неощутимо. Ведя в танце еле заметным давлением ладони на поясницу.  
Конрад изменился резко, именно таким он вернулся с Земли. Его как будто на две четкие части поделили: до и после короля Юури. Все пятнадцать лет ожидания он улыбался, как будто тренируясь, для него. И все улыбки, которые он посылал направо и налево, в конце концов, предназначались его королю.  
Йозак никогда не думал, что однажды захочет стереть улыбку с губ капитана. Но эта его раздражала, поэтому он прижался ко рту Веллера. Мысли свои при этом он слышал так громко, что удивлялся, как другие не оборачиваются на этот крик: «Всё что угодно, только будь сейчас серьёзен. Все что угодно, только смотри на меня, а не ищи глазами этого пацана!»  
Танец закончился внезапно, пираты напали в тот момент, когда Йозаку начало казаться что все уже потеряно. Но этот поцелуй он потом долго запивал самым паршивым вином, которое сумел найти. Поцелуй со вкусом  
 _Улыбки для другого._  
  
5  
Стереть улыбку Веллера оказалось довольно просто, как и подставить паренька под опасность. Но смотря с расстояния в несколько сантиметров в лицо своему разгневанному капитану и чувствуя как начинает рваться рубашка под его пальцами, Йозак не испытывал того удовольствия на которое рассчитывал. Ярость в глазах капитана была всепоглощающей. В ответ на неё на губы сама собой легла ухмылка. А как ещё ответить? Йозак не знал. Но четко видел в глазах Конрада свою смерть, когда тот пообещал его убить. Йозак был счастлив увидеть того Веллера, которого помнил по битвам, ведь ему так надоела эта его  
 _Добрая и всепонимающая улыбка._  
  
6  
Паренёк смотрит на него в упор своими черными глазами, и впервые в жизни ничего кроме него Йозак не видит. Даже Веллера, застывшего рядом, хотя обычно всегда держит его в поле зрения. Сейчас Его Величество занимает всё внимание Йозака.  
Маленький господин, так отныне станет звать Короля Юури один из его преданейших слуг.  
Если бы не капитан, то Йозак ещё долго стоял бы в ступоре, глядя в черные глаза, освещённые светом самой яркой улыбки, которую он видел в своей жизни. Как тогда, безумно давно, губы сами изогнулись в ответной искренней улыбке. Посмотрев на Веллера, Йозак подумал, что это заразно, а ещё подумал, что все улыбки Конрада, предназначаются только Юури. Рано или поздно они вернуться к черноволосому Мао, он их увидит с множества лиц. И сейчас очередь Йозака возвращать  
 _Улыбку для моего Короля._  
  
7  
Йозак ходит по улицам и пытается понять, что же изменилось. Небо над головой голубеет, облака плывут лениво и беззаботно, а люди вокруг улыбаются. Маленькие дети, пробегающие мимо, весело смеются. Их матери спокойно смотрят вслед – они больше не боятся отпускать своих детей гулять. На рынке ему предлагаю розовые яблоки, а над Замком Клятвы на Крови кружат в беспорядке кохи. Йозак смотрит в ту сторону и думает, что был абсолютно прав – все улыбки Конрада принадлежат Королю, но Мао принадлежит всем. Он тот, кто освещает весь их мир и ради него можно улыбнуться так, как улыбался впервые маленьким мальчиком стоя на мертвой земле – открыто, не таясь, ещё немного недоверчиво, но светло и искренне.  
  
 _Его Величество вернулся в Шин Макоку._


End file.
